


Playing with Fire Again

by Bearfeat



Series: Come On Baby, Light My Fire [3]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Domination, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: (Read part 1 and 2 first)Alpha wants some things cleared up and rules are set. It leads to new experiences, fun experiences, well... you know how this goes.





	1. Chapter 1

Alpha dug his fingertips into his knees, his legs shaking a little. He sat on our couch, and I could feel his breath heighten.

‘So, since you’re back from the Popestar tour…’ Omega said, pointing at his paperwork.

‘Omega?’ Alpha heaved.

‘You could help me out with the administration and financing of-’

‘Brother?’ the Fire ghoul squealed. Omega sighed.

 ‘Your girlfriend’s tongue is in my ear.’

 

I grinned and dove my teeth into his earlobe. I kept my eye on Omega, who looked at us from over his glasses.

‘And?’ My ghoul said.

‘Is this… is this not super awkward for you?’

Omega said nothing, but kept staring at us. The black frame twinkled in the light of midday.

‘Did you guys plan this? Is this happening again?’

‘Are you uncomfortable?’ I whispered to him. I saw goosebumps appear on his jaw. He looked at me, a little nervous.

‘Kinda.’ He said.

‘Do you want her to stop?’ Omega said. He took his glasses off, which disappointed me a little. He looked so good in them.

Alpha looked at me again. His eyes stood innocent, as if I didn’t know better, but I saw a shift as I slowly moved my hand over his thigh.

 

‘I don’t want her to stop.’ Alpha whispered. I bit my lip.

‘Then tell her that.’ My ghoul replied. He stood up, collecting his paperwork. Alpha held his eyes on me.

‘Don’t stop.’ He said softly. I quickly pressed my lips to his.

 

Alpha’s kiss was great. It always was. It had been real and heartfelt from the start. I wondered why that had never changed, and why it had been like that since the first time we met. I pulled his hair as I crawled into his lap.

‘Can I… can I ask you…’ Alpha started, slowly pulling away from me. I caught his lower lip between my teeth.

‘Hnnngh!’ he moaned. I released him and he grabbed my shoulders before I could set upon him again.

‘I want to talk about this for once!’ he said. I let go. I liked tormenting him, but not for real. I wanted him to be down with all of this. I was still sitting in his lap, but I leaned back, giving him space.

 

‘Listen.’ He said, and he looked around to see if Omega was listening to him too. My ghoul had placed his paperwork on his desk and walked around the couch, his glasses still in his hand.

‘I…I want to establish some rules, if… if we are apparently still doing this’

‘Why wouldn’t we be doing this?’ I said, and the men looked at me.

‘Well…’ Alpha started. ‘Because you have a relationship now. I only hooked up with you because you told me you were “nobodies girl”.’

Alpha looked at Omega. ‘Have you two talked about this?’

 

My ghoul carefully placed his glasses on the coffee table in front of him.

‘No, we have not discussed this.’ He said. ‘But we’re on the same page, I think.’

‘And what page is that?’

‘We want to play with you sometimes.’ I said. I ran a finger down his chest. I saw the corner of Alpha’s mouth twitch, but he remained serious.

‘Play with me?’ his voice got lower. His eyes darker. I hooked my finger into his V-neck.

‘Would you like that too?’

 

His eyes shot from Omega to me. He cleared his throat.

‘You know I like that.’ He said softly. I moved my fingers into his neck. To my relief, a smile appeared.

‘I just want to know that this won’t cause any problems between you two. And between us.’ He looked at Omega. ‘We only play when all three of us are here.’ He said. ‘I think that should be our one rule. That should keep this all honest and transparent.’

Omega put his glasses back on. ‘Why would this be anything more than it is?’ He said. ‘Is there something you are uncomfortable with?’

 

‘We both know sex is never just sex, brother.’ Alpha deadpanned. ‘Unless that is what we agree on right now. You play with me and that’s it.’

‘We play with you and that’s it.’ I echoed.

‘That’s it.’ Omega said.

Alpha smiled, relieved. ‘Good.’ He said. ‘We needed to have that conversation.’ Omega stood up again and walked into our bedroom.

‘Why?’ he yelled from over there. ‘Were you afraid of catching feelings for my girl?’

The Fire ghoul looked me in the eye, his light blue suddenly not so innocent any more, his grin menacing and dark.

‘Certainly not.’ He said. ‘She isn’t really my type. It would just suck if she would fall in love with me, you know? Because that would be a way more obvious thing to happen.’

 

‘You sweet talker.’ I replied, and I pulled his ear. I scraped my nails over his scalp. If I’m not your type, why did you come on to me in that hotel bar?’

That devious grin again. ‘You looked bored.’

‘I was.’

‘Also that dress you were wearing…’

‘I was wearing pants.’

 

I grinded down on him, feeling my own desire burn. I saw it reflected in his eyes. But I stood up, and left him sitting there.

‘Why don’t you take off your clothes?’ I said. I noticed how my voice got lower.

‘Why don’t you take off mine?’

‘Hmmm.’ I replied. ‘That’s not how this works. When I’m back I want your naked ass on this couch.’ I left him there, but as I turned I could hear how he stood up and dropped his shoes.

 

‘Omega…’ I moaned. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my cheek against his back. ‘We’re waiting for you.’

He placed a hand over mine, but he continued looking through his drawers.

‘Babe?’ I said. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Don’t worry about it. And it’s “Sir”.’ He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hands from him. My heart skipped a beat.

‘Take that off.’ He looked at me over his glasses. I obliged. Happily, languishing. He wove his fingers into my hair as I opened my jeans.

‘Keep going.’ He mumbled against my lips. He was so close. He smelled so good. I peeled my trousers down over my ass, but he kept me up. I tried lifting my leg, but he pushed me to our closet.

‘What is taking you so long?’ he hissed. My eyes rolled back in my desire for him. He pressed his crotch to my leg and moved his hand over my pussy. I opened my lips to receive his kiss, but nothing came.

 

‘Sorry, sir.’ I breathed. A finger stroked me, pushing my panties between my folds.

‘You know you are keeping our guest waiting.’

‘Sorry, sir.’

His fingers clawed more firmly into my hair. Then he let go. Hands shaking, I managed to take off my jeans and my shirt. I unhooked my bra, and he stepped back, his eyes on me. I felt so naked when I bared my breasts to him. I hooked my thumbs into my panties, but he turned and walked away, as if he was unimpressed by me and how I stripped down for him.

 

I changed my mind and unhooked my fingers from my underwear. I walked back into our living room, finding Alpha on the couch. Naked, like I had told him. He looked up at me as I stood before him. His admiring gaze made me feel warm.

‘Be a dear and take these off, will you?’ I cooed. Smiling, Alpha ran a finger over my abdomen, hooking it under my waistband.

‘Use your teeth.’ I said.

He grabbed my waist and moved towards me, his hot breath om my skin. He kissed my stomach.

‘Move it.’ I said, but it came out so unconvincing that he paid it no mind. He pressed another kiss to my skin, right above my panties. Then, I felt teeth. It took him some time to get them behind the waistband, leaving wet scratches on my hip. But then he got hold of it, and pulled it down. He kneeled next to the couch to be able to drag it down to my ankles, and I stepped out of them. He looked at me, my underwear hanging from his mouth, a twinkle in his eyes.

 

‘Good.’ I said.

‘Spit that out!’ Omega stood next to me, holding two glasses of wine. I wanted to take one from him, but changed my mind just in time. “Sir” would offer one to me.

Alpha let my panties fall to the rug.

‘Sit.’ Omega said, pointing to the couch. He placed the glasses of wine on the table. Alpha sat down on his spot again, and Omega grabbed my shoulders, turning me towards his brother. To my surprise he then handed Alpha one of the glasses.

‘You’re not allowed to come.’ Omega ordered.

I grinned. ‘I think he knows that by now.’

‘Not him.’ He said. ‘You. You’ll come only when I let you.’


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha sipped his wine and looked up at me. The shit-eating grin on his face almost made me slap that drink out of his hand. His eyes got dark with lust, seeing that this time I was the prey.

‘Thank you, brother.’ He said. His voice sounded soft and low. I waited for Omega to correct him, to tell him that his title tonight was “Sir”, but my ghoul didn’t. His fingers ran down my spine.

‘Kneel.’ He said, voice cold.

Alpha gasped as I kneeled between his legs and took his cock into my mouth. I could feel Omega’s fingertips running over my skull.

‘Good.’ He whispered. ‘Good girl.’ It gave me chills.

 

Because I looked up at the Fire ghoul, I saw him raising his glass to the other man.

‘What brought about this idea?’ Alpha said.

‘In spite of what you might think, brother, she is still very much playing with you, not the other way around.’

I grinned up at Alpha, leaving a teasing bite on his shaft. The ghoul yelped.

‘I know.’ He hissed. The blush that crept over his cheeks and down his chest made me feel hot and needy inside and I went back to sucking hard on his member.

 

Suddenly, something cold splashed to my back and I let go of Alpha, to see what was happening. Immediately, Omega ordered me to continue, but I had already seen what he was doing. He slowly poured his wine over me. I felt it dribble down over my ass.

Then, Omega grabbed my hips and lifted me, urging my head  back down with his hand. I continued serving Alpha, until I felt his lips on my backside. He was carefully licking the alcohol off my body.

‘Oh yes!’ I heaved, feeling his delicious tongue. He spread my lips with his thumbs and massaged me there, teasing me. His tongue ran further up my back.

 

‘Sweetie…’ Alpha’s fingers clawed at my hair and I returned my attention to him.

‘Oh, that feels good!’ Alpha smiled. His skin was glowing hotly under my hands.

‘So good.’ I cupped his balls and he let out a long-stretched moan.

 

Then I felt Omega’s tongue run all the way down my slit. I rutted back against him, and he found my clit, circling around it.

‘Fuck!’ I breathed, but Alpha filled my mouth again. I hummed around him, aroused as hell. It didn’t last long enough. Omega’s touch was gone too soon, and I felt how he stood up straight and took the drink from his brother.

 

When his hands landed in my hair again, I knew I could straighten my back too. He turned me around. I couldn’t quite describe how I felt when I saw what I saw: he was still dressed. He looked so good in his jeans and black T-shirt. He was so handsome, with his five o’clock scruff and his blue eyes blown wide with arousal. He leaned in until he was close, and I felt a great need to kiss him, but our lips never touched. Instead, he grabbed my hips and led me backwards, onto the couch, placing my knees on the outside of Alpha’s legs.

 

‘Ride him.’ Omega said. His voice was nothing more than an aroused, hoarse whisper. I felt Alpha’s sweaty chest as I slowly sunk down on his cock. The Fire ghoul moaned again. It was a deep rumble within.. I leaned on his legs for support, but Omega grabbed my arms, holding them behind me. He ordered Alpha to take them.

‘Ride him!’ he ordered me again.

‘Fuck!’ I cried, moving up and down over Alpha’s cock, my movements restricted, but the fire in my body growing with each thrust. My ghoul was so hot and demanding, the one under me so hard. He felt incredible, and sounded even better.

 

Alpha heaved and cursed, his fingers digging into my flesh.

‘Omega…’ he whispered.

‘Not yet.’ My ghoul replied. Without taking his eyes off me, he took Alpha’s glass and poured the remaining wine over me. It ran down my neck and over my breasts, and drops of it ran down my stomach and between my legs.

‘Fuck.’ I cursed again. ‘Omega!’

Omega dropped his mouth to one of my nipples, sucking the wine of my skin, and then kept going until it started to hurt. I let out a groan and he let go, moving over to my other breast. It was too much. I was so sensitive there. All I wanted was his mouth on me and Alpha’s cock inside me forever.

 

‘Omega…’ I heaved, but my ghoul was relentless.

‘Not yet.’ He said. He ran his tongue over my collar bone.

I yelped, helpless, and I felt how my cunt contracted. He moved a thumb over my clit. How dare he?

‘Omega, please!’ I cried, but he repeated his answer.

‘Devils…’ Alpha heaved in my neck. ‘Oh! Oh, shit! Brother!’

‘You may, she may not.’ Omega said, and it took my all to keep it in. I tried to think of other things, but it was really fucking difficult as Alpha started thrusting harder. Omega left small bites in my skin.

‘Omega?’ I tried again, but to no avail.’

‘No.’ Was his simple answer.

‘Oh, shit!’ Alpha cursed again, and he thrusted hard into me. I could feel him come. His legs shuddered under me and his hands clawed around my arms. The denial of my orgasm and my struggle was too exciting for him. He grunted, pushing a last time, and then he released my arms and fell back into the couch. My frustrated pussy still contracted around him.

 

He tenderly stroked my sweaty hair from my back. I bit my lip as Omega cleaned the last drops of wine from my stomach. He leaned back to look me in the eye. His eyes were dark and fierce. His lips were parted, because he was breathing heavily. He ran two fingers down his trousers, looking for his zipper. I saw how he pulled out his hard cock as proof of his own arousal.

‘Your orgasm is mine.’ He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha whimpered behind me and I felt him move his hips. He panted, and so did I. His nails scratched over my back and he pressed himself to me, in need of physical contact. Omega’s eyes shot to his as I felt him nuzzle my neck. Alpha sighed contently. I felt  his fingers seek more. He pulled me in an embrace and kissed my cheek, but when I turned, he slid his hand in Omega’s neck and pulled him in.

  
At first, I saw Omega’s whole body tense as Alpha pressed their lips together. Omega seemed startled, his hands hovering over my legs. But then Alpha parted his lips and to my surprise my ghoul answered the kiss. Their tongues met shortly. I could feel the doubt in Omega, but he didn’t back away. Then, he grabbed my legs and leaned back. I could almost feel how incredibly pleased with himself the Fire ghoul was.

 

‘You’re welcome.’ Omega said. He sounded in charge, but a blush crept over his cheeks and I wondered who exactly was playing with whom. But I didn’t wonder long, because Omega lifted me, grunting as if I was heavy, even though I knew I could easily do it. I felt Alpha slip out of me and he sighed again at the loss of contact. I giggled and wrapped my legs around Omega’s waist.

‘What are you going to do to me babe?’ I whispered, but he didn’t answer. He kissed me hard as he walked us across the room.

 

He set my ass on the edge of the dinner table and let go of me, but I clung on to him, not ready to break the kiss. I tugged at his shirt. I lifted it and ran my hands over his body, but he broke away from me, pulling it back down.

‘Sir.’ He said. ‘What are you going to do to me, sir.’

Fuck yes. He towered over me and dominantly pushed me down, wiping stuff off the table as we went. I could feel his hard cock press between my legs.

‘What are you going to do to me, sir?’ I said, breathlessly.

 

Omega dropped to his knees.

‘This.’ He grumbled, and he pressed his tongue against my core. I gasped, because I could feel some of Alpha’s seed drip out of me, but he lapped it up, hungrily. He moaned as he dragged his tongue through my own wetness.

‘Babe.’ I whispered. I ran my fingers through his hair. ‘Yes, sir!’

He sucked hard on my clit and I kept thinking about his dick, and how badly I needed him inside of me. I felt new a new tightening in my underbelly as he pressed his thumb against my entrance.

‘Oh! Oh, god!’ I yelped, but he looked up.

‘Not yet.’ He commanded. Jesus Christ.

‘Omega…’ I cried softly as he continued his attack on my pussy. His mouth felt so good on me. He ran his tongue up and down, his lips locked tightly over my lips. He didn’t give a shit about Alpha, whose taste probably still lingered there. I thought about their kiss, and knew I wouldn’t be able to hold myself back. I could feel my orgasm close in on me and there was nothing I could do about it.

‘Omega…’ I begged this time. I clenched my hands into fist, but he pulled back again before I could come. I cried out in frustration.

 

‘Fuck me!’ I yelled at him. ‘Goddammit, fuck me!’

Omega stood up, pinned me to the table and unceremoniously pressed his cock inside me. He was wild, he fucked me like the beast that he was. At that point I was so overwhelmed and horny that I didn’t even know which sounds came out of me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he kept hitting the good spots inside me over and over again.

 

‘Fuck, brother…’ I could hear Alpha whisper in admiration. Through lidded eyes I could see my lover’s grin. It was so good. Slowly, Omega closed his fingers around my throat.

‘Ah!’ I grunted. He tightened his grip. I yelped again, and as he fucked me harder I couldn’t even beg for mercy anymore. I came, and I came hard, and over and over. He demanded it from me. He claimed my orgasm with his whole body. When he let go of my throat I gasped for air and let out a long, raspy cry, as the feeling was still washing over me, crushing me. I felt things inside my body I hadn’t felt before. I felt an incredible sensation growing in my pussy until it became almost painful, and then I felt a new sort of release. It took a while before I noticed the fluid jumping from between my legs. They were thin, almost graceful streams of my wetness, and they landed on his shirt. That had never happened to me before.

 

Omega cursed, having found a completely new level of enthusiasm in fucking me. He rode out my orgasm, his hands now tender and gentle in caressing me. He slowly rolled my nipples between his fingers, demanding a long and tired moan from me.

‘Alright, babe.’ He grunted. He caressed my cheek and leaned down to kiss me, hips still thrusting. How could he go from so hot and wild to this gentle in seconds? When I opened my eyes I saw his looking back through lidded eyes and a cloud of lust. I saw the answer somewhere in there. He held eye contact when he gasped, held his breath. He pulled out and grabbed his member, stroking himself and letting out deep grunts as he came all over me.

 

He heaved as his last drops of come landed on my stomach. He leaned his head back. His hand landed on my hips and I stroked his arms. I too had trouble catching my breath. When he looked back at me I saw a fire in his eyes. He closed his warm hands around my cheeks, and ran them down my neck. He touched my breasts and finally ran a finger through his come.

 

‘You make a mess, I make a mess.’ He whispered darkly. I grinned at him and leaned up on my elbows to look down at myself. Omega took his shirt off and I could smell his sweat and the smell of sex in the room. I saw sweat pearl on his forehead and shoulders. Carefully, he ran the fabric over my body, cleaning me up.

‘Omega.’ I whispered. He looked at me.

‘Are you okay?’ he said softly. I nodded.

‘That was…’  I swallowed. ‘I never squirted before. Damn.’ I squeezed his shoulder. He rested his cheek against my hand. And then, he leaned in. Our kiss was warm and slow, and it felt like the realest thing to happen that day. It could have lasted forever, if Alpha hadn’t started clapping like the asshole that he is.

 

‘Beautiful!’ he grinned. ‘Bravo!’

‘Fuck off.’ Omega mumbled, but I saw a blissful smile creep over his face.

‘That is going to give me some sweet dreams, brother!’ Alpha laughed. ‘I’m gonna take a shower. You two kids just take your time.’ On his way to the bathroom he gave Omega a sharp smack on the ass.

 

‘One.’ I said. Omega looked at me, remembering. Alpha’s loud laugh sounded through the apartment, the echo slowly dying out. And so did everything else except for my ghoul, and how he leaned in to kiss me again.


End file.
